rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson's Kingdom Season 2
Info Jackson's Kingdom Season 2 'is a fan made rush, where 14 queens were be selected to compete to be the Next Jackson's Kingdom Superstar! This server and rush was started on March 22nd of 2019. Created by Jackson. Season 2 started April 17, 2019. Contestants Contestants Progress Episodes 'Episode 1 - The Tea is...Hot: * Runway Challenge: The objective for this challenge will be to find a look that is inspired by a specific type of tea. This can be any tea you want, ranging from green tea, white tea, chai tea, etc. (It needs to be a real tea though, nothing fictional!). There’s multiple ways you can approach this: You can find an outfit that matches the color of the tea, origin of the tea, or matches the name of the tea, etc. The goal is to be CREATIVE! Make sure to submit a picture of the tea you have chosen as well for reference. * Main Challenge Winner: Lily Ann * Bottom Two: Kim Chi & Monet X Change * LipSync Theme: Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Monet X Change 'Episode 2 - Political Mania:' * Runway Challenge: You queens will be running for President! Your objective will be to write a quick campaign slogan for your campaign, and you will also need to compose a short advertisement for your campaign, talking about what you are fighting for (what issues, etc) and what qualifies you to be President. You need to be CREATIVE and the advertisement needs to be convincing to people to join your campaign. * Runway: Category is....Presidential Attire. Dress as if you were the President! This can include business attire, a pantsuit, a tight dress, etc. * Main Challenge Winner: Trinity The Tuck * Bottom Two: Valentina & Farrah Moan * LipSync Theme: Female Empowerment * Eliminated: Farrah Moan * Disqualified: Shea Coluee 'Episode 3 - Read Thy Ass!:' * Runway Challenge: Reading people to filth is a drag queen must, in the words of Bianca Del Rio. This week, you queens will need to read your fellow queens! You will be required to come up with FIVE READS for FIVE of your competitors. You can do more than five if you want, but be warned, everything will be judged. * Runway: To make things fun....category is....Ugliest Outfit Ever. Give us your ugliest outfit! Make me cringe looking at an awful outfit! * Main Challenge Winner: Ryan Valdez & Gigi Hadid * Bottom Two: Kim Chi & Valentina * LipSync Theme: RuPaul * Eliminated: Kim Chi * Walked: Hayden Williams 'Episode 4 - Emotions Running Wild!:' * Runway Challenge: We all have emotions. Whether it be sadness or happiness - we all have them. So for today’s maxi challenge, you will need to pick an emotion and then give us a look that embodies that emotion. You can choose any human emotion you like, it’s your call, but your outfit must interpret that emotion! * Runway: Category is....Sexy. Give us a sexy runway outfit that will make us drool over you! * Main Challenge Winner: Ryan Valdez * Bottom Two: Trixie Mattel & Manila Luzon * LipSync Theme: Emotional * Eliminated: Trixie Mattel 'Episode 5 - Stand Up...To Me:' * Runway Challenge: Everyone loves a good laugh! For today’s challenge, you will be put into four teams of two assigned by last week’s winner Trinity. You will need to work with your partner and write up a stand-up comedy routine that is funny and can entertain an audience. You have full autonomy with this, and you can be as creative as you want. (NO GIFS OR PICTURES THOUGH..ALL TEXT). You will be judged on your teams teamwork, and how well you work together in addition to who puts in more work and effort, etc. TEAMWORK is key to this challenge! There is no set length for it, but it should be decently long! * Runway: Category is....Comedy Routine. Give us a runway look that you would wear during your stand-up comedy routine! * Main Challenge Winner: Lily Ann * Bottom Two: Manila Luzon & Valentina * LipSync Theme: Comedic * Eliminated: Manila Luzon 'Episode 6 - Winehouse The Rusical:' * Runway Challenge: Ladies, tonight, we will be honoring one of my FAVORITE artists of all-time...Amy Winehouse! She left this earth far too early, so tonight, we will pay homage to her. You will need to choose one of her songs and then give us a performance outfit to you performing to that specific song you chose! (The performance outfit MUST make sense with the song..). * Runway: Category is....Black & White in honor of Amy’s two frequently worn colors! If you cannot find a black AND white outfit, just a black outfit is alright as well! * Main Challenge Winner: Valentina * Bottom Two: Gigi Hadid & Kook'E * LipSync Theme: Sad * Eliminated: Kook'E 'Episode 7 - Death Consumes Her!:' * Runway Challenge: Ladies, it’s time to be crystallized and fly like a phoenix....or in this case, be like Kennedy Davenport. Tonight, you will have to give us your own interpretation of Death Becomes Her! You will need to come up with an outfit that displays your death, or you being dead period....you will then need to come up with a 3-4 sentence explanation of how you died! You need to be CREATIVE and it NEEDS to make sense! * Main Challenge Winner: Ryan Valdez * Bottom Two: Gigi Hadid & Valentina * LipSync Theme: Song with "Die" or "Death" in it. * Eliminated: Valentina 'Episode 8 - Richest Ball Ever:' * Runway Challenge: Ladies, congrats on making the Top 5! You are getting closer and closer to the finale. But tonight, it’s ball season! The Richest Ball Ever is upon us! For this ball, you will need to give us three looks. Your first look must be Seaside Resort Couture, think of a rich mom going to the pool on vacation to seduce pool boys since she has money....The second look must be Heiress inspired couture. For this runway, think of a young rich girl who’s totally getting that new iPhone for Christmas! And finally, the third look must be Rich Bitch Eleganza!. For this look, give us your more expensive look EVER! * Main Challenge Winner: Ryan Valdez & Lily Ann * Bottom Two: Gigi Hadid & Gia Gunn * LipSync Theme: Madonna * Eliminated: Gigi Hadid 'Episode 9 - Category Is...What?:' * Runway Challenge: Ladies, congrats on making the Top 4! You are all almost done. For this Top 4 challenge, you will be re-writing lyrics to RuPaul’s hit song Category Is inspired by Season 9’s Top 4 challenge on Drag Race. You will be assigned a Top 4 queen from Season 9, and you will be asked to re-write those lyrics so they are about your queen/yourself. The lyrics should FLOW nicely and make sense! Along with this, you will need a performance outfit as well! * Runway: Category Is.....Quintessential Drag. Show off your queens drag style, and give the judges a small explanation of what your drag style is, and how your outfit embodies your style! * Main Challenge Winner: Ryan Valdez * Bottom Two: Gia Gunn & Trinity The Tuck * LipSync Theme: ABBA * Eliminated: Gia Gunn Top Three of Season 2 'Episode 10 - The Grand Finale:' *Congratulations, my final three! The Grand Finale is upon us....and this year, we are switching things up a bit. We are taking inspiration from another rush I used to be in called Drag Race Eleganza. You will be competing in two maxi challenges this week and there will be a winner per maxi challenge. Here’s how this finale will work: One queen will win the first maxi challenge and will be guaranteed a spot in the final 2. The other two queens who lost the first maxi challenge will face off in the next maxi challenge, and the winner of that will face the other queen in the finale. The queen who loses both maxi challenges will go home in third place. The final two will then lip-sync for the crown. *'MAXI CHALLENGE #1:' Submit three looks that tell a story! Examples of this could include what you wear in the morning, afternoon, and then night. All these looks should be connected and you need to be able to explain how they are connected together! (It needs to MAKE SENSE). *'MAXI CHALLENGE #2:' Submit a set of roasts aimed at your fellow competitors and the two judges. You need one roast for each remaining queen, and the two judges, making it a total of four roasts. The stakes are super high...make them funny, and make them make sense! *'RUNWAY:' Category Is.....Crowning Look. Give us your finest crowning look, and a look that is so fine and regal! *'LIP-SYNC:' Submit Any song of your choice. * Season Winner: Lilian * Runner-Up: Trinity The Tuck * 2nd Runner-Up: Ryan Valdez * Miss Congeniality: Gia Gunn